


fell in love in the morning sun

by lumineres



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Birth, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, baby!!!!, basically it's ~4.5k of mpreg harry becoming unmpreg harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumineres/pseuds/lumineres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “I'm going to die,” he wails. After about ten minutes of being in the car the discomfort got to be too much and Louis had to pull over so he could get on his hands and knees in the back seat, the only position that seemed to appeal to him. He let's out another pained cry, then grits out, “But not before I fucking kill you. This was your idea, I swear, what the fuck Louis.”</i>
</p><p><i>Louis does not correct him this time, he'd made that mistake two contractions ago and nearly lost his head. It had actually been Harry's idea, he'd told Louis that he hadn't forgotten the condoms, he wanted a baby. It really wasn't any trouble at all for Louis to oblige. Within a month of trying (what a wonderful month, honestly), Harry was full of Louis' </i> baby. <i> Like magic. </i></p><p> </p><p>or, harry's in labor for 30 hours. louis believes in magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fell in love in the morning sun

**Author's Note:**

> ok #1 the numbers between each section aren't times (once u get past 24 its clear but ya know) they're a measure of how long harry has been in labor. (technically it's longer than that, since his water breaks at 0:00)
> 
> the title is from alex and sierra's "i love you" which if u try rly hard can be about a child being born and growing up and going off to college but only if u squint
> 
> this is unbetaed! i just rly wanted to post it!!! sorry for any inconsistencies in the timing, i originally had his water break at 7 am
> 
> also you'd think that after my last mpreg fic i would have learned my lesson to not do this but i did it im sorry, my math teacher's son's birthday was yesterday so he told us about his wife when she was in labor, this is mostly based off that story

**0:00-0:15**

 

Harry’s in labor. It’s one in the fucking morning and Harry is _in labor_. There’s some sort of fluid that’s just rushed out of him and onto their floor and those back pains he’d complained of having all night weren’t just from being pregnant, they were from becoming _unpregnant_.

“Oh my god,” Louis says, staring at the stain in Harry’s sweat pants. Harry’s eyes are wide and suddenly so, _so_ scared.

“Louis. Louis get the bag. And get me some new joggers,” Harry says, frozen in place.

Louis just nods and scrambles to go find the bag, tucked behind the door of their bedroom. His hands shake while he searches for another pair of sweatpants. Finally he finds them and he nearly trips over in his haste to get back to Harry, who’s still standing in the same spot.

“Babe,” Louis says, handing Harry his pants. He looks at him, those wide green eyes meeting Louis’ own, and suddenly Harry is in motion, wrapping his arms tightly around Louis’ body. Louis can feel his heart racing and his whole body is shaking. His breath is coming in short little gasps and he sounds like he’s crying.

“Hazza, Hazza, babe, it’s okay,” Louis coos, rubbing his back slowly. It’s hard to hug with Harry’s stomach between them, but they manage.

“’M so scared,” Harry whispers.

“Me too, love, me too. But we’re gonna have a _baby_ , soon, Haz. We’re gonna be _dads_.” It’s a similar little consolatory speech to the one Louis gave Harry when the tests all came up positive- he’d had to take seventeen of them before he believed it, and once he finally did he just burst into tears.

Then Louis can feel this motion against his own stomach, it starts at the top of Harry’s bump (more like a mountain, at this point) and ripples it’s way down. Harry gasps and cries out, fingers digging into the skin of Louis’ back, and he keeps whimpering into Louis’ neck for the longest thirty seconds of both their lives.

Louis knows when it ends because Harry takes in a huge, heaving breath.

“That was a fucking contraction,” he yells while breaking away from Louis and looking down at his bump in shock, but also like it betrayed him. “We’re gonna have a _baby_!”

Louis feels like they just had this conversation. They’ve been having this conversation for like nine months.

That doesn’t stop him from grinning like a loon, and maybe tearing up a bit.

“Help me into my joggers before the next one, please. They’re just going to get worse,” Harry tells him, beginning to pull off his ruined pants. Louis bends down and holds the new pants open so Harry can step into them. Once the pants are secured around Harry’s hips, Louis shoulders the bag.

“Are we off?” He asks. Harry’s eyes are wide with fear and excitement, his arms circling his bump lovingly. He nods and smiles.

“Let’s go have a baby,” he grins.

 

**0:55-1:15**

 

About forty minutes later stuck in fucking traffic because of a damn accident, Harry is not all smiles and grins and hopefulness.

“I’m going to _die_ ,” he wails. After about ten minutes of being in the car the discomfort got to be too much and Louis had to pull over so he could get on his hands and knees in the back seat, the only position that seemed to appeal to him. He let’s out another pained cry, then grits out, “But not before I fucking _kill_ you. This was your idea, I swear, what the _fuck_ Louis.”

Louis does not correct him this time, he’d made that mistake two contractions ago and nearly lost his head. It had actually been Harry’s idea, he’d told Louis that he hadn’t forgotten the condoms, he wanted a baby. It really wasn’t any trouble at all for Louis to oblige. Within a month of trying (what a wonderful month, honestly), Harry was full of Louis’ _baby_.

God, he’s fucking sweating through his t shirt, and he’s still in his pajamas, he realized once they were already out the door. His hands keep slipping on the steering wheel because his palms are sweating so much, and every time Harry cries out or groans he just tenses more. He can’t stand to see Harry in pain, and he’s about to go through _hours_ of it. Not that that’s any comparison to what Harry’s going to feel. Jesus.

“Do these people not know that there is an _infant_ trying to force it’s way out of my _body_?!” Harry screams when the traffic slows to a near standstill. He groans loudly again and Louis hears him hit the leather seats.

A few minutes of tense silence pass. Louis’ meant to be chit chatting and distracting Harry, but he doesn’t know what to say. He’s never been speechless in his whole damn _life_ , and now’s when he chooses to be dumb?

“Lou, do we have the Beyonce CD in the car?” Harry asks, breathing heavily. “Beyonce did this. Beyonce is my inspiration.”

“I’ll look, love,” Louis says, leaning over and rummaging through the glove box. He does find it and he shoves it into the CD player with shaking hands. Beyonce’s voice fills the car and Louis hears Harry sigh in relief.

“Thank you, babe,” he says, sounding calmer. Louis reaches back with one hand and Harry grabs it for a second, squeezing tight before letting go.

 

**1:25-1:35**

 

The traffic finally lets up about ten minutes later, and within twenty minutes they’re pulling into a parking spot at the hospital.

“I’m going to need you to, oh _fuck_ , help me, _jesu_ s, out of the car,” Harry gasps, squeezing his eyes shut as another contraction ripples through him. Louis hurries out of his seat and to the back. Harry lets out a low groan and Louis can see him dig his nails into the leather seat. There’s a few more seconds until Harry is letting out a shuddery breath and nodding. Louis helps him crawl backward out of the car and then he grabs the bag from the trunk.

“Wait, Lou, hold on,” Harry says, and Louis stops.

“What do you need, baby?” Louis asks, pushing back Harry’s slightly damp curls.

“Going into the hospital makes it like, real. They’re gonna make me sit in a wheel chair and they’re gonna hook me up to stuff and then I’m gonna push out a whole, real life _baby_. Can we just- it all changes after this, you know? We’re gonna be parents and like there’s gonna be a child. We’re not going to be just LouisandHarry anymore, you know? Can we just- can we just like hold on to this a minute? I’ve got, like, a while until the next contraction, still early, you know? Can we just… be us for a second?”

“Harry, Harry baby,” Louis says, pulling Harry in and wrapping him up as best he can. “I love you so, so much.”

“I love you too, Lou,” Harry says, the words are muffled into Louis’ shoulder. They stay like that for a few minutes, swaying slightly.

“Reminds me of our wedding, but we could get closer then,” Louis jokes and Harry huffs out a little laugh. They stay there for a couple minutes, Louis toying with the curls at the back of Harry’s neck with one hand and rubbing circles into his back with the other.

“Ready love?” Louis asks a minute later, pulling back. Harry nods and Louis darts forward to kiss him. “It’s a new chapter, not an end, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry agrees.

 

**7:34-9:57**

 

Louis has lost track of day and night. They’ve been here for _hours_ and the baby hasn’t dropped enough. Harry’s fucking _screaming_ nearly constantly now. Louis will get a brief time of _I love you Lou, we’re having a baby!_ And then he’ll just be right back to hating Louis and everything he stands for.

He’s needed something to occupy his thoughts, so he’s taken to learning how to read the graph. There’s this machine hooked up to Harry’s stomach that is constantly spitting out paper and readings, and Louis has learned how to tell when a contraction is coming, to the point where he knows before Harry knows.

“Oh god,” Louis whispers, because there’s a big one coming.

“What?” Harry asks, craning his neck, and then it hits. Louis can actually watch Harry’s stomach ripple with it. It’s better than watching his face contort with pain. “Fucking hell!” Harry screams, because they’ve gotten longer now, and he has to endure this for like a full minute.

It goes on like this for too long. Louis thinks they’ve been here for over eight hours. Louis watches the graph and knows when Harry’s about to hurt, and then all he can do is listen to him scream. He wants to help, damn it, wants to make his boy stop hurting. God, he wants a baby, but why does it have to be like this?

 

**12:14-12:18**

 

The nurses told them that they still had to wait for a while, like, two hours ago? Who knows, but now the doctor is in the room so that means things are going to start happening, right?

But then Harry’s yelling, “You’ve got to be joking!” The doctor doesn’t look surprised at the outburst.

“Afraid not, it doesn’t look like the baby’s going to be dropping enough any time soon, I think it’s best if you go home and come back in maybe three, four, five hours,” she says calmly.

“I’ve been in fucking labor for twelve hours, and you’re telling me to go _home_? I can’t even walk!” Harry’s voice rises a couple octaves. It’s true, a couple hours previous Harry had lost the capacity to walk with the amount of pain he was/is in.

“It’s likely that you may be in labor for longer than twenty four hours, at the rate things are going. You’ll be more comfortable in your own home,” the doctor assures, her blonde pony tail swinging with her conviction.

“Twenty four hours?” Louis asks, eyebrows shooting up. Louis thinks he’d _die_ before then, he has no idea how Harry’s going to do it.

 

**12:39-17:03**

 

Apparently there’s no arguing with a doctor, and so Louis is now physically carrying his very pregnant husband (and slowly unpregnanting) out of the hospital to the car. Harry’s got his face turned into Louis’ neck, sobbing through the current contraction.

“Louis _please_ ,” Harry implores. He’s been saying it for the past ten minutes, but neither of them know what he’s begging for. “Please,” his shoulders shake with a sob and his whole body trembles with the pain. Once they get to the car, Louis lies him down in the back seat. Harry’s taking deep, gulping breaths while it doesn’t hurt to do so. Louis gets into the driver’s seat but leans his seat back so he can reach Harry

“Lou, please don’t take me home. I have to be here, I have to be close in case something happens, please can we just stay here?” Harry begs, eyes red and puffy.

“Of course, love, whatever you need, I can get for you,” Louis assures him, stroking his sweaty curls.

“I need this baby _born_ ,” Harry groans, frustrated.

“Well that’s the one thing I can’t do, that’s all you, love.” Louis wishes he could switch places with Harry, that he could relieve him of this. He’d take the pain in an instant if it meant Harry didn’t have to do it. When they have another, Louis’ doing it, he’s decided. He can’t make Harry go through this again, can’t just sit by and feel so _useless_ like this.

“Can you sing to me, please?” Harry asks, taking deep breaths. Louis nods and clears his throat, turning more so he can rest his hand more comfortably on Harry’s stomach, which is soft for the moment.

_My hands, your hands, tied up like two ships…_ he starts. Harry’s closed his eyes but he smiles at the familiar tune. The next contraction comes with the chorus, just as Louis sings _I don’t care I’m not scared of love_ , Harry’s abdomen ripples and hardens underneath his touch. Harry’s hand flies out and grips Louis’ other one in a death grip, but he breathes through it and Louis keeps singing. He feels Harry’s stomach go lax under his palm.

It goes like that for a few hours. Neither of them sleep and Louis watches the clock change.

“Thought their birthday was gonna be November 11th, looks like it’s gonna be the twelfth now,” Harry says. He’s absolutely exhausted and the contractions are so frequent now. He’s gotta get the epidural soon so he can sleep, because how is he meant to push out a baby if he can barely keep his eyes open?

“Babe, I think it’s time to go in again, yeah? Get you the epidural?” Louis suggests.

“Oh god, _please_ ,” Harry says, eyes flying open. He even tries to sit up himself. Louis can’t fathom how bad the pain must be to inspire that kind of reaction in Harry- to _beg_ for a needle in his spine and try to get up after being in constant pain for, like, seventeen hours.

 

**17:57-18:24**

 

It turns out Louis is not allowed in the room when Harry gets the epidural, because they think he’s going to faint. As if Louis would ever faint when Harry _needs_ him. Now he’s just wandering the fucking hospital looking for something to distract him. There’s people everywhere looking just as exhausted as he is, but also sad. People die in hospitals but people are born, and his husband is bringing new life into the world. Louis never believed in magic, but that’s it right there.

He spots a Dunkin’ Donuts and as if on cue his stomach growls. He hasn’t eaten anything for hours.

A muffin and five coffees later, enough time has passed that Louis is allowed to return to Harry. Surprisingly the coffee hasn’t affected him at all, though he made sure to specify that he needed caffeine every time he went up to the register. The lad working must have gotten a bit annoyed with how many times Louis told him that his husband was getting his epidural and that they’re going to have a _baby_.

He’s skipping to Harry’s room, announcing to everyone he passes (who doesn’t seem to be in any kind of mental or physical pain) that his husband is going to give birth soon and that he’s gonna be a daddy. So the first coffee is kicking in, because this is just his normal level of energy.

He manages to tone down his happiness for when he gets to Harry’s room, because while they were waiting for the epidural Harry had had a bad bout of contractions and had been screaming his head off nonstop.

But when Louis walks in it’s silent, or as silent as a hospital room can be. The light is dimmed and the graph is still printing and all the monitors are still beeping, but Harry’s lying on the hospital bed, smiling at Louis.

“Hey babe, what’s up? You smell like coffee.” There’s no hint of pain in his voice, no tears, no anger or anything. Louis looks down at the printing graph which is telling him that Harry is having a monster contraction right now.

“Do you feel that?” Louis asks, still staring in awe at the graph.

“Feel what?”

“You’re having a contraction, like, a huge one,” Louis explains.

“Am I?” Harry asks, hands flying to his stomach, “Oh, I suppose I am. I can’t feel like my entire body from the waist down. I love it. I think I’m going to need to marry the lovely nurse who stuck a needle in my spine, sorry Lou.”

Louis wants an epidural.

 

**18:46-19:45**

 

Harry fell asleep about ten minutes ago and the lights are off now but all the coffees have kicked in and Louis is fucking _wired_. He could run like eight marathons in two seconds, he swears to god. He could literally fly into space, grab the moon, and bring it down as a present for his baby when they’re born. He could heal every single person in this hospital. He could do fucking _anything_.

Coffee is also magic. Coffee and childbirth. _Magic_.

God Harry’s pretty when he’s asleep. Louis wants to snog him. Wants to hold his baby and their baby. Wants to braid his hair.

He needs someone to be awake right now. God he’s so _awake_. He’s been up for nearly twenty four hours and he’s never been more awake in his _life_.

He slips out of Harry’s room quietly then pulls out his phone. It’s like ten at night but the boys are expecting a call from him so they’ll wake up. He decides Niall is energetic enough to attempt to keep up with him, so he dials his number. (With difficulty. Coffee makes him shake. Five cups of coffee… now that’s a different story.)

“Lou? Lou! Is he born yet? Am I an uncle for the second time? Or is it soon? Should I drag Zayn out of bed and head to the hospital? Have you called Liam yet? What about your mum? Louis you’re a dad!”

Excellent. Awake and excited, exactly what Louis needs.

“No, no he’s sleeping right now. They stuck him in the spine and he can’t feel anything so he’s finally getting some sleep. But Niall.”

“Yeah?”

“I drank five cups of coffee. Caffeinated.”

It’s all the explanation Louis needs to give.

“I’ll be there in a half an hour.”

“I love you so fucking much.”

“Yeah, yeah, save that for your husband and kid.”

Louis just grins and hangs up.

 

**20:19-21:45**

 

Niall shows up right on time and they quietly visit Harry. Louis explains what the graph means and then points out when Harry’s having a monster contraction, and then how Harry doesn’t even react in his sleep.

“I want an epidural what the fuck,” Niall whispers.

“That’s what I thought too,” Louis tells him brightly. They leave Harry’s room after that, so that they don’t accidentally wake him up.

They spend their time wandering about the hospital, but after about an hour Louis starts to yawn and he walks into a wall because his eyes closed without his permission.

“Alright, Lou, why don’t we get you some sleep, yeah?” Niall suggests, putting his hand on the small of his back to lead him. Louis doesn’t have the energy to reply. Turns out five cups of coffee leaves your system just as quickly as one.

 

**23:32- 23:40**

 

“Lou!” Louis wakes up to Niall shaking his shoulder. There’s a patch of drool on Niall’s jeans and Louis’ teeth feel horribly fuzzy, but then he remembers where he is and the reason he told Niall to wake him up. He sits up quickly, eyes wide open and alert.

“Doctor just came by, told me it was time to wake you up,” Niall’s grinning as he watches Louis’ reaction, which is to immediately jump up and pull at his hair, eyes so wide they might actually fall out of his head.

“I’m gonna be a dad!” He shouts, jumping up into the air. He waves at Niall before bounding down the hall to Harry’s room, when he opens the door there’s a nurse waiting for him.

“Are you the father?” She asks. He nods excitedly, feeling like a bobble head. A bobble head filled with champagne with fucking fireworks lit and shoved up it’s ass. Holy shit, he’s gonna have a _baby_ in a few hours. Delivery for male-bodied people is, on average, six hours. Six hours and he’s going to have a son or daughter.

“You’re going to have to put these on, we’re moving Harry to his delivery room,” the nurse says, handing him some scrubs. He nods and then she steps aside, letting him see his husband. He looks like he’s just woken up and his eyes are wide and his hair is haloed around him and he looks like Bambi, for fuck’s sake. He looks confused and scared but also so so happy and so so cute. Then he sees Louis and his face lights up like a Christmas tree.

“We’re having a baby!” He announces. It’s all Louis can do to nod and smile so wide his cheeks hurt.

 

**24:59-29:50**

 

Louis has lost all hope of ever regaining feeling in his fingers. If his bones were broken he’d have no idea. Does he care? No. He doesn’t matter right now, all that matters is that Harry is screaming and pushing and crying and it’s only been an hour.

“I love you, baby, I love you so so much. You can do this,” he chants softly, near Harry’s ear. Harry breathes like they practiced since, like, month two. And then he can relax for a moment, letting his head drop back onto the pillow.

“You’re doing so good baby,” Louis tells him, and Harry flicks tired green eyes at him, but other than that does not acknowledge him.

The nurse tells him it’s time to push again a minute later and he squeezes Louis’ fingers again, screwing his eyes shut and screaming aggressively, roughly.

It goes for hours. Eventually Harry yells at Louis to shut up, then apologizes for it between pushing. Louis does shut up, though, just holds Harry’s hand and pushes back his soaked curls.

Hour five and every time the nurse tells him to push, Harry precedes it with _I can’t_ , and then he does anyway.

Hour six and someone shouts, “He’s crowning!”

Louis looks. Turns green. But he stays.

And then, after a few more screams and pushes, he has a baby.

He has a baby. She’s wailing and she’s bloody and she’s tiny and she’s theirs and she’s _magic_. Harry’s collapsed back into the hospital bed, sobbing in relief.

“Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?” The nurse asks, the one holding his baby.

“Can I?” His voice hits his ears belatedly, but he sounds so hopeful, so happy. She smiles at him and he thinks she’s tearing up. He definitely is, oh god. His hands manage to remain steady as he clips it, and then she’s gone from him, whirled to the other side of the room where they clean her and swaddle her in record time while other people take care of Harry.

Louis goes back to Harry then, wipes the sweat off his forehead and presses a kiss there.

“I’m so proud of you, my love,” he whispers. Harry gives a shaky, breathless laugh and smiles weakly.

“Love you,” he croaks.

“I love you too.”

And then the nurse is there, with their baby wrapped and bundled in a pink blanket. She’s not crying anymore, now that she’s warm. Her eyes are closed and god, her nose is smaller than Louis’ pinky nail. She looks like a doll. The nurse places her in Harry’s waiting arms and he cradles her close.

“Oh,” Harry breathes. Someone takes a picture. Louis vaguely remembers asking one of the nurses to do that. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realizes he’s been crying since he cut the umbilical cord, but he doesn’t care.

“She’s so beautiful,” Louis says, reveling. Magic.

“Do you want to hold her?” Harry asks, looking up at Louis. His eyes are shining like there’s actual stars in them.

Louis wants to hold his daughter more than anything in the whole world. His daughter.

The nurse, Camilla, Louis finally remembers, helps Harry transfer her into Louis’ arms from where he sits in the chair next to Harry’s bed.

She’s so tiny, so light. She’s got his nose.

“She’s got my nose, hasn’t she? And your hair! Would ya look at those curls?”

“Explains the heart burn,” Harry jokes. Louis runs his thumb over her cheek. She feels like silk.

“We made her, Harry.” Louis says. He hears Camilla titter a little, fondly though.

“Yeah, we did.”

“Magic.” Louis whispers. It’s got to be magic. Louis could never create something this beautiful, this perfect. As beautiful and perfect Harry is himself, neither could he. This baby girl is on a whole new level of beauty and perfection, she’s the whole damn universe.

“Do you have a name for her?” Camilla asks, a clip board in her hand. Harry and Louis look at each other and nod.

“We decided on Celia. Celia Anne Tomlinson,” Harry tells her. It’s Latin for ‘heavenly’ or ‘of the heavens’. Louis doesn’t think anything has ever been truer. She writes it down and smiles at them, before she leaves the room, presumably to get Niall, Zayn, Liam, Anne, and Jay.

Louis looks back down at his daughter, cradled in his arms. She yawns, and Louis thinks his heart is going to burst out of his chest it’s swelling so big.

“So this is who kicked you at night and make you eat pickles for a month straight, eh?” Louis grins, looking at Harry for a moment before looking back down at their baby. God, their _baby_ , he’s never going to get over that. She’s going to be going off to uni someday and he still won’t be over the fact that she’s _theirs_.

“I guess being born is just as tiring as giving birth,” Harry says softly when she yawns again. Louis thinks there’s probably stars in her lungs.

“Louis, can I have her back now please?” Harry asks, looking jittery and nervous. “My mum’s gonna wanna hold her for ages and then you know Zayn’s gonna be smitten and I gotta hold her again before they do.”

Louis brings Celia up to him and kisses her forehead. She makes a tiny sound and wiggles in her blanket, and then he places her in Harry’s waiting arms. Just as she settles in, her little mouth moving, the door opens. Louis looks up and there’s their boys and their mums, all trying to peer around each other.

“Come on in,” Louis says, smiling.

Harry presses a kiss to Celia’s forehead as their family gather around his bed.

“Oh, Harry, she’s beautiful,” Anne breathes, wiping away a tear. Louis’ mum is next to Louis, who has moved closer to Harry, leaning on his bed, and she’s rubbing slow circles into his back. Niall had been crying since the door opened, and now there’s tears properly streaming down his face. Zayn’s eyes are bright and he smiling, looking like he’s itching to hold her. Liam’s mouth is open in a small ‘o’. The silence in the room is warm, comforting. There’s nothing but Harry’s heart beat and another tiny yawn from their daughter.

She opens her eyes, then, as the sun rises for the second time since she started making her way here, and there’s never been anything more beautiful than those eyes, no sunrise could ever dare to compete with their daughter.

Magic.

**Author's Note:**

> so... yeah?? im not super excited about the writing in this, as i literally wrote it in a grand total of 6 hours, but new parents are so /cute/ how could i not post this???
> 
> also.... really... try not to think too hard about how harry gives birth since he does not have a vagina.... just like dont think too much about it alright? alright
> 
> im on tumblr at spankingkink and on twitter @sophiekink_ 
> 
> kudos only take .2 seconds and they mean so so so much!! comments take a little longer, but a little goes a long way!! thank u so much for reading :*


End file.
